


A Game of Lannisters

by DarkRoseWriters



Series: A Game of Houses [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Game of Lannisters, Blow Jobs, But fun, Cersei's Spies, Double Agents, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear of Pregnancy, House Lannister, Lannister Spy, Loyalty Shifts, Manipulation, Men Like to Talk About Other Men, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pregnancy Scares, Slow Burn, Spies, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Gods Suck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Varys' Little Birds, When They're Happy, little birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseWriters/pseuds/DarkRoseWriters
Summary: House Lannister is in the fold now, when Cersei marries the Usurper, Robert Baratheon. This is a story of how Cersei Lannister became one of the most powerful women in Westeros, all told from the perspective of her first and most loyal handmaiden.





	1. A Very Special Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria Hill is a bastard that lives as a scullery maid in the kitchens of House Reyne. When Tywin Lannister burned House Reyne to the ground, he took in the little ten-year-old girl and made her the handmaiden to his daughter Cersei, the day Eretria celebrates her fourteenth name day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for deleting and remaking the work. I messed it up the first time and made a point of fixing it. The document I had been using crashed before I could save it because a Mac can't handle changing fonts on Microsoft Word. I now use a Google Doc so everything automatically saves. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.

> **"When you play the Game of Thrones, you live or you die." - Cersei Lannister**

 

* * *

 

 

Cersei Lannister wasn’t a kind woman. She was beautiful, sure. But only on the outside. Like all Lannisters, she has a scheming mind and a manipulative heart. Even then, I served her loyally. Her father presented me to her, a bastard from House Raine, the only one left, but I bowed to him and promised he would get no rebellion from me. Ten years old and I knew what I was, what was wrong, what I should and should not do. So first, I was placed in the kitchens until I was older by four name days. After that, Lord Tywin sent me to his daughter and I was already prepared for what she is.

 

She was relentless in her tasks, and I made sure that she had everything she needed. I became familiar with a lot of things. Which hairstyles were her favorite and then which ones made her look more like a golden lion in the sun. Soon, they became one and the same. Robert Baratheon's Rebellion raged on and it was as if the Rock was untouched. I chat with knights lingering around, giggling softly with one when I see one of Cersei’s other handmaidens walking towards me.

 

“Pardon me, ser,” I whisper, walking quickly away as my golden skirts blow around me in the wind coming off the sea. He nods and I feel his eyes on me as I walk away, but I pay the feeling no mind as I walk to Lady Cersei’s chambers, walking in and dipping into a deep curtsy before she waves her hand, dismissing all of her handmaidens but me. “My lady. How may I be of service?”

 

“I have a task for you. You’re going to find it rather unorthodox, but I believe these methods might be necessary in the years to come.” She turns and looks at me, her lips pursed, and I bow my head.

 

“I will do whatever you require of me, my lady.”

 

“I know you will. Go to the Lord Commander of the household guard. Don’t tell him I sent you. You’re going on your own accord. Do what you do best, Eretria. Make him talk.”

 

“As my lady commands,” I whisper, sweeping myself into another deep curtsy before turning and walking out of the room, a smirk on my face that can only be learned from her.


	2. The Captain of the Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria takes her Lady's orders to heart and does one of the many things she knows she's good at and seduces the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not posting. My computer was given to me by my school and thus couldn't update because I'm all thumbs on my phone and make many more errors. However, I just got my new computer today and I am posting an update here!

Entering my chambers, I remove my familiar gold skirts and replace it with ones of pale pink with a chain of Lannister gold holding the two pieces of fabric together before taking the top half of it and tying it around my neck. My hair cascades around my shoulders as I take it out the intricate braids I wear to appease my lady, doing a simpler one and exiting my chamber.  The walk from my chamber to the chamber of the captain of the Lannister household guard is long, down winding stairs and across the Rock to the barracks where he’s training new soldiers in the yard. Deciding to stay out of the way, I just watch them training before his eyes land on mine and I smile, turning around and sashaying into his chamber. Another hour and he comes in, looking at me before he pours himself a cup of wine.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“What do you think I’m doing here?” I reply, raising a carefully sculpted eyebrow.

“In Casterly Rock? I have no clue. Didn’t House Raine disappear years ago?”

My lip curls in a sneer before I remember to smooth it out, looking at him sweetly. “And I was too young to understand the problem my lord had placed on his shoulders. Everybody knows not to challenge Tywin Lannister. Even lowly scullery maids.”

His own eyebrow raises before he nods, walking through the room to his favorite spot to remove his armor, a task I watch with rapt attention. Every time he undoes a strap, I make a mental note, biting my lip once the metal is off and he wears his shirt and trousers, his boots kicked aside. Slowly I move across the room to him, the only sound from me being the light swooshing of the strips of fabric that could laughably be called a skirt. He only notices my approach when my arms go around his waist and slip into the sides of his pants. “Lady Cersei requires the service of the House Lannister guard,” I whisper when my hand wraps around his half-hard member.

A slow, sharp intake of breath is his response as I begin to stroke him up and down, and I take my unoccupied right hand to lightly rake my short nails down his back. “Alright,” he finally breathes, then removes my hand from his trousers and turns around, tugging me closer and we both hear my name getting called.

“Apologies,” I whisper. “Duty calls.”

Before he can say anything, I remove myself from his grasp and walk out of the room, the heavy wood door closing behind me.

 

~ ~ ~

 

There’s no time to change before I must make my presence known to my lady, so I quickly enter her chambers and dip into a sweeping curtsy. “My lady,” I whisper. “It is done. He has pledged the Red Cloak’s services.”

“Wonderful. The clothes worked?” she questions when I come over to begin undressing her and readying her for bed.

“Yes, my lady. Though I hardly believe they can be classified as ‘clothes’.”

“Hmm,” she smiles, then nods. “Quite right. Thank you, Eretria. That will be all.”

Nodding, I bow out of the room and begin the long walk to my chambers, humming the Rains of Castemere the whole way there.


	3. Obedience and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria's duties grow, and so does her loyalty to Cersei.

About a week later, Lady Cersei has taken to giving me extra jobs, such as checking on the Red Cloaks and ensuring they remain pledged to us without giving away their new loyalties. My questions keep building, but I deny my urges, deciding it’s best not to anger Cersei as she has taken to bringing me with her at all times, letting me familiarize myself to the way the court runs. Every court is different, she assures me, but each has similarities that will help someone scrape by. Today, I am assured, is one such day.

The war has come to a close, King’s Landing made Robert Baratheon’s. With that victory came the word that Cersei and the rest of the Casterly Rock household are to begin the journey to the Red Keep. Trunks are being loaded into the cart that will follow behind the wheelhouse, and as the rest of Cersei’s maids scurry about, I watch them, standing beside Evin, the captain of the Red Cloaks. “Is everything in order?” I ask, not taking my eyes off of the proceedings.

“They’re ready to go. But for what?”

“I’m not paid to ask questions. You’ll learn with her, don’t ask questions. You should know the Lannisters well enough by now that knowledge is worthless. Obedience and loyalty are worth everything.”

“Perhaps. I still like to know what my men are going into.”

“The Lannisters have hold of King’s Landing. They will make it great.”

He glances at me before he goes to work with his men, and I skirt my way around the edges of chaos, holding my skirts behind me so they don’t dirty themselves. Once I’m through the dust, my footsteps keep me three paces behind Cersei, who makes her way to our wheelhouse. “I don’t want them all in here. They’ll have their own, but I just want you and one other,” she informs me without missing a beat in her pace.

“Who else?”

“Whichever you trust the most.”

“They’re not there to be trusted, they’re there to serve.”

We stop at the same time and she turns to look at me, looking me up and down before nodding. “I want you to attach yourself to Captain Evin. He does not seem to have the loyalty to our house that he should. Learn what you can. If our guard is being led by someone who does not respect us, then they may not prove protective for long.”

Giving a curt nod, I turn and walk away, whispering with the handmaidens and then let them shuffle into their own wheelhouse before I take one and link my arm with hers. A young maid brought to Casterly Rock by a fisherman, her beauty and talent for music have left both our Lady and myself impressed. Because of this, I’ve decided to let her ride with us, so she may learn what it means to be close to the future queen.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The wheelhouse bumps along the road as the sound of muffled jingles come from the trotting horses. Their pace has slowed, and I do not know if it is from exhaustion or from driver instruction. Either way, their speed affects me in no way except the fact that our journey will be much longer if this is the pace we keep.

“What did you say your name was?” Cersei asks as I sit on the pile of cushions, my book in hand, and I glance up from the pages, drawn from the words there and my own thoughts.

“Dayana, m’lady,” she replies softly, her eyes cast on the cushions.

“What a beautiful name. I feel foolish to have forgotten it.” Her words are not genuine, but she accentuates them with a soft, lilted laugh that makes them seem as much.

“You’ve many handmaidens,” I remind her. “Though one unique as this I felt required some special attention.”

Cersei nods, looking between me and Dayana, and I nod. In an act of what can be construed as friendship, she takes Dayana’s hands in hers, smiling. “We’re going to be friends, you and I. But I want to make one thing absolutely clear.”

“Oh… of… of course, m’lday,” she stumbles, her bright blue orbs meeting Cersei’s emerald green ones.

“I will ask many things of you, my dear. But none more than your loyalty. Can you give me that?”

“Yes, m’lady.” Her words come out breathlessly and I smirk, casting my own eyes back to my book.

“Wonderful. Now… why is the driver going so slow?”

“Perhaps it’s the wind,” I quip, and I feel her eyes on me before soft giggles fill the wheelhouse and we continue to trundle on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love constructive criticism and compliments! Don't be shy!


	4. You May Know Him as the Kingslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived in King's Landing, Eretria has a very special meeting with a certain lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting last night my ideas kept tumbling, so I'm fairly certain updates will start to come faster now, it just takes time for those initial couple of chapters to get the story rolling.

“Make sure her trunks are handled with care! If there are even scratches you shall regret it!” I call, Dayana standing close beside me before I loop my arm with hers. “You and I have adjoining rooms near Lady Cersei’s. We are to attend her even in the night should she need us for anything.”

“Will she and King Robert not share a bedchamber?” she asks incredulously.

“No, sweet child. That is quite uncommon. Come. We mustn’t keep them waiting. And I’ve a meeting with Lord Tywin, which is hardly ever good news. Get our lady settled and I will meet you there. As soon as I find my way through this mass of a keep.”

She giggles and I smile before letting her go, lifting my skirt to begin walking up the stairs, searching for someone who may give me directions. When I spot Jamie Lannister, the one they now call Kinglsayer, I have to take a moment. His beauty rivals his sister, but his talent with a sword is legendary. No man in the Seven Kingdoms has bested him to my knowledge, limited though it is. Despite this, and the fact that many of Cersei’s handmaidens see him as untouchable, I make my way to him, falling into a deep curtsy that sends my skirts pooling around me before I rise. “Ser Jamie,” I whisper.

“Please, my lady,” he purrs. “What can I do for you?”

“No lady, my lord. I am Eretria, handmaiden to your sister Cersei. I’ve a meeting with your father but I’m afraid I’m hopelessly lost. There are no signs pointing to the Tower of the Hand.”

“Ah,” he nods, taking my hand and patting it. “I’m afraid I cannot see you there myself, but I will have my squire see that you get there safely. There are still traitors in the castle. It is no fit place for a lady to wander alone just yet.”

Forcing the blush down from my cheeks, I nod respectfully before going with the young boy that has been brought before us. It’s endless stairs and near falls due to the length of my gown, made for days in the wheelhouse and not pacing through the castle, and my feet so unaccustomed to moving as briskly as this squire, but when he points to one last staircase and bows, I know I’ve made it. Slowly I lift my skirts one more time and begin the climb up the steep spiral stairs. The stairs are cold, and so the tight twisting chamber they are in is colder as my hand glides across the stone, guiding myself with every turn while darkness encompasses me. There are no torches, the space is so small that any man that would attempt to come through would find himself lit on fire, so we must make do in the dark. Just as it starts to become too constricting, I come to the top of the stairs and breathe a sigh of relief before going to the large wooden doors. A page outside steps forward and I take a deep breath before announcing myself to him. Silently he slips inside and then emerges, holding the door that I now notice is quite heavy, as such a small man attempts to hold it open long enough for my skirts to make it all the way in.

“My lord,” I breathe as I once again sink into an incredibly deep curtsy, keeping my eyes on the floor.

“Stand up, girl. And sit. We have much to talk about.”

His words are short and clipped and I make haste to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk that is now clear of everything. He is cleaning out the Tower of the Hand of all of his possessions, it seems. Our new king Robert does not wish to have his services.

“Eretria Hill, bastard daughter of Roger Reyne, the Red Lion of Castemere. You have risen quickly in my house. How?”

“Lady Cersei trusts me, my lord. I don’t question her motives or reason, I do it because this House has been generous enough to look past my bloodlines. I could have been drowned with the rest of my House and instead I was spared.”

“A decision I am still unsure of. But you were pretty even then and my daughter is most picky about her handmaidens and their looks. Now. I have called you here because I am returning to Casterly Rock. You are going to look out for my daughter as she marries the king and you will take care of both her and Ser Jamie.”

“Of course, my lord,” I nod, folding my hands primly in my lap.

“This House… does not trust easily. And somehow you have wriggled your way into our inner circle. My daughter tells you everything and my youngest son fawns over you to the point of degradation. Do not abuse this power.”

“Never, my lord.”

The fierceness in my voice surprises him and then he nods, motioning for me to stand. When he dismisses me, I turn to make my way out of the room, but his voice stops me. “If you see Jamie, you will hear voices call him the Kingslayer behind his back or even to his face. You may know him as the Kingslayer. But you may  _ never _ call him such.”

“I would not dream of it, Lord Tywin,” I assure before opening the door and sweeping out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love and encourage constructive criticism and continued support! ♥


	5. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria is told to leave Cersei be, but what does she find in her downtime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my classes are picking up so I'm going to try and update as often as possible but it might be sporadic. Just bear with me.

The walk down the steps to leave the Tower of the Hand feels treacherous. Twice I feel myself slip and quickly catch myself on the wall, gripping into the stone while my skirts drag behind me. Ser Jamie’s words ring through my mind as I walk, and I suddenly feel trapped.  _ There are still traitors in the castle. It is no fit place for a lady to wander alone just yet. _ Giving a soft shudder, I make sure to look around the corner before exiting the safety of darkness the stairwell gives me, then begin walking swiftly to meet with Lady Cersei. She’s standing outside of her chambers, her eyes fixed on the bustle in the courtyard below, our ears pricking at the sound of waves lapping on the shore, the salt of the sea muddled by the other smells of King’s Landing. It smells terrible, though I’m sure we’d get used to it. Garlic, shit, piss. Spices, wine, and my favorite, the salty sea breeze.

Glancing at her, I sigh and go over, rubbing her shoulders a bit and she begins to relax some. “It will take some getting used to, and the Red Keep is quite grand, but I’m sure it will be… home soon enough, my lady.”

“It will never really be home,” she sighs, standing up.

“Give it time, my lady. Now, the tailor said she’d be here soon to start fitting you for your wedding dress to King Robert. That will be fun, right? You love new dresses.”

“I suppose,” she replies, then looks at me. 

“If I have overstepped-”

“No. We have always been able to be honest with one another. Reschedule the tailor. I need the day alone. You don’t need to come back until nightfall. Go explore.”

Looking at her, I curtsy and then walk out of the room, lifting my skirts to go down the stairs and begin exploring the Keep. The large walls and high ceilings make it easier to move through the wide corridors, keeping me from feeling closed in from above. When I hear laughter coming from down a hallway, I approach slowly and glance around the corner, only to see Captain Evin of the guard with Dayana, and I slowly take a step back, going the opposite way, a small smirk on my face.

Dayana was my one to bring closer for a reason. She’d been hanging back and then getting close before dropping back again, so I decided I wanted to put her in a position that she had no choice but to stay close. With her loyalties in question and the Captain’s, I’ll need to talk with Cersei. But I can’t until later, her orders were explicit. While I know what she’s doing, I know better than to let her know that I know. She’ll tell me in due time.

“My lady,” I hear, and the familiar voice makes me stop and turn, curtsying before I even see them, and once I’m down, I look in front of me to Lord Tyrion Lannister. “I’m glad I have run into you.”

“I did not think to see you at all here, my lord,” I admit. “Not yet, at least.”

“No, I came early, just after my sister left, to be honest with you. I was hoping to catch you. May we speak privately?” Nodding, I follow him to a private alcove, where I slip onto my knees, my skirts flaring out around me on the floor and slowly I look up at him, into his blue and green eyes. “My lady, I fear for your safety here. My father has put you in a position of power of influence over my sister and I believe he is regretting it. I would look out for yourself, and I would do my best to look out for you if you would permit me. I would not trust my father.”

“Lord Tywin has been nothing but generous with me. He has molded me into someone he would approve of.”

“But what if you break that mold?” he asks. “You carry yourself like a lady so everyone calls you as such. But what were you? A bastard in your father’s kitchens. Until they drowned your entire family and you chose to stay with us.”

“I chose to live. To look out for myself. Which is what you should be doing, my lord.” Standing up, I begin to walk away when I feel his hand grab mine and my eyes fly to where we’re connected now, then to his eyes once more.

“Please. Listen to my words. If you change your mind, you’ll know how to find me.”

Backing away, I rip my hand from his grasp and hurry down the corridor, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind my ear and, with shaky breaths, begin making my way outside for some fresh air. Outside, I see quite a few guards speaking together, but nothing is happening that I’ve heard about. Walking quickly past them, I go into town and down to the beach, considering everything Tyrion told me.

After a few hours of contemplation, I notice it’s dark and swear softly, running through the streets and then the gates of the Red Keep, making my way to Cersei’s room. She’s laying on the chaise by the window, and I grab her robe, walking over. “My lady,” I whisper, and she looks at me.

“Finally got here?” she snaps, and I look down.

“I apologize, my lady. Your brother Tyrion caught me in one of the corridors and said some things that shook me badly. It will not happen again.”

“No, it will not. If my brother says something to you, you come directly to me. He’s trying to stir up trouble that we cannot afford.”

“Yes, my lady,” I whisper, braiding her hair down her back before starting to unlace her corset.

“Is there anything else?” she asks once I’ve helped her with her nightgown and tied her robe.

“Dayana was having a very funny conversation with Captain Evin, my lady. They were very close and trying their hardest to keep it private.”

“I see. Well, spend your day with her and if she requests to go anywhere in private, follow her. You know how. I want to know before the Master of Whisperers knows, do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady,” I nod, then bow out of the room.  _ Unsafe for ladies to wander alone, indeed _ , I scoff in my head as I go to my own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want feedback if you've got any to give! Praise, constructive criticism, it's all appreciated!


	6. Traitors in the Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria keeps her ears open and does everything Cersei asks, only to come to an unexpected revelation and an even more unexpected plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK! I went on vacation after my classes finished and there was no internet! However, I have this chapter finished and another is near completion, so it should be up by tomorrow!

It had to have been the most boring day of my life. Here I am, the handmaiden that knows Cersei best, following, practically stalking, her brand new handmaiden. However, understanding the goal, I don’t complain about it, I just sit around the corner from the room that Dayana was walking to (without stealth), waiting with a quill in my hand and a piece of parchment, ink by my side.

My patience is rewarded when noises begin to come from the room. Noises I recognize because I’ve made them myself, and I move closer to the partially open door, peeking through the crack it makes. Dayana’s dress is around her waist, her head thrown back and I watch as she continuously bounces, and looking beyond her, I see Evin. Moving away, I go back to my spot, and for what I’m sure is not as long a time as it feels, and it feels quite short, the sounds stop and indistinct voices begin crawling out of the door. My ears burning, I carefully go back, listening for any information I may get.

“She’s a horrible woman. Just horrible,” Dayana is saying while they get dressed. “I mean, I’ve done what you wanted, I’ve gotten closer to her. I’m tired of playing this game, I just want you to kill her and then we can leave this place. Go to Dorne or Volantis and live our lives without them.”

“Which would you want me to kill first? They’re both terrible and manipulative bitches.”

“Kill Cersei first. Eretria will be more distraught and then she’ll be an easier target.”

He chuckles darkly and I slowly back up, my breath shaky, grabbing my things and running down the abandoned corridor. Reaching the tower, I burst into Cersei’s room, out of breath, watching as she finishes wrapping the robe around herself and Jaime fastens his breeches. When her dark eyes hit mine, I run my fingers through my messed-up up-do and my now ruffled skirts are still a mess.

“What is it?” she snaps while Jaime smirks at me over her shoulder.

“I watched them,” I pant, leaning in the doorway and she whips around, her golden hair cascading down her back.

“And?” she asks while I straighten up to help her finish dressing.

“They’re plotting to kill us. You and me. They want to kill you first.”

“We’ll just have to take them out,” she shrugs, turning around so I may do her hair, and Jaime shakes his head. “What would you do, then?”

“Wait for the opportune moment. Wait for the guard to make a move and then take the maid.”

“Take her out onto the traitor’s walkway and make her watch them put her lover’s head on a spike before putting her in a cell to rot?” I suggest.

Cersei smirks and nods to her brother. “I don’t want you too far from this room, Jaime. Promise me.”

He nods and I stop him before he leaves, looking at her. “If they learn our plan they’ll come after me first.”

“Then you’d best not wander too far away.”

Nodding a little, I curtsy and skirt out of the room without waiting to be dismissed and my breath quickens. Walking briskly through the corridors, I find myself outside of familiarly unfamiliar chambers before rapping it three times with my knuckles. As the door opens, I take a deep breath and look down.

“I don’t want to die,” I breathe.


	7. An Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria ran to the only person she felt could truly be trusted: Tyrion Lannister. But secrets in the Red Keep are dangerous indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! AO3 logged me out and I had to remember my password, out of the like, fifty that I have for various other websites. On top of that, I'm a full-time college student and midterms just wrapped up, so I got really, really sidetracked and I have so many apologies! I am going to do my best to make updates more regular but I make no promises about exact dates.

It’s been weeks since the plan was worked out and still, no move has been made, though I’ve been keeping close to Dayana. She laughs and giggles with me, making jokes and using me and my hair as practice tools for hairstyles Cersei frequently wears, though our time has become more and more busy as the wedding to Robert draws nearer. Keeping myself calm with her every approach, I just smile and nod, listening to her stories of lost romance and wild adventures. As she continues to babble on one day, tapping on my chamber doors alerts me to the presence of someone else. Reaching for the dagger gifted to me by Ser Jaime on my fourteenth nameday, I get up, tucking my longer, waist-length black hair behind my ear. Another knock makes me move faster and my hand lands on the door, the other gripping my blade, and I open the door.

Two tall men stand before me and my grey eyes watch as they move. Confused as to who they are, I look around, and then look down. Tyrion Lannister looks up at me and smiles, so I shake my head and turn to Dayana, telling her to go and I’ll call for her later. She eagerly takes her dismissal, to find her  _ friend _ , no doubt, but after she’s gone, Lord Tyrion and the two men step into my room, causing me to hastily bolt the door shut, looking at him with my eyes wide.

“Are you mad showing up here unannounced?” I breathe.

“Would you rather I have announced myself to the room? Letting her know about your peculiar visitor?”

“She could have seen you!”

“Very unlikely. Most people don’t look far enough down the bridge of their nose.”

Glaring at him, I go and sit behind my desk, watching as the Imp sits across from me, the two large men flanking him. When neither one of us speaks, I lean forward on my elbows and my index fingers rest upon my lips, quirking my left eyebrow in the air. With him being the one in charge of this plan, I huff softly at his holding me in suspence. Not breaking my stare, focusing on his peculiar eyes of blue and green, he finally smiles crookedly and breathes deeply, opening his mouth to begin to speak.

“These fine men are from Braavos. They have been chosen to protect you. They will wear traditional Westerosi garb and follow you at a distance, and, should anything happen to you, they will be there in seconds.”

“What’s the catch, Lord Tyrion?”

“Does there have to be a catch? I always want to help a beautiful woman in need.”

“You always want to fuck a beautiful woman in need.”

“In time, perhaps,” he chuckles. “But only in time. I’m no rapist.”

Looking at him with wide eyes, his implication sinks in and I shake my head, scoffing softly before thanking him, escorting him out of the room and checking both ways before letting the two men slip out, that way they can get the clothes they need before returning. Pacing back and forth in my chamber, waiting for the knock signaling their return, I’m startled by a louder, more gruff knock, and I turn, opening the door in haste and I stop when I see Ser Jaime standing in the doorway with his heart-stopping, shit-eating grin and floppy blonde hair, the white of his cloak and gold gilding of his armor glinting in the sunlight streaming through my windows.

Dipping into a deep curtsy, I step aside, allowing him to enter my bedroom and he sets his helmet down, turning to brush the golden hair out of his face, fixing those bright, emerald green eyes on me, watching as I close the door to allow for some privacy. Walking down into my room, he gestures for me to sit, and had it been anybody else, I would have bristled from the arrogance, but this is Jaime Lannister, and he keeps me on my toes constantly. Sitting when he gestures to do so once more, he takes a place across from me, leaning forward to rest his hands on my knees, squeezing them, running his thumbs over the soft material of my new gown. The two of us just stare at one another for a few minutes before, as his brother had just a couple of hours before, he leans back and takes a deep breath.

“What are your plans with my brother?”

Taken aback by the question, I  _ do _ bristle, laughing softly. “Beg pardon, my lord?” I ask.

“What plans, that I’m sure he came up with, do you have with my brother? One of the Kingsguard saw him leaving here. I thought I would investigate.”

“Your brothers in arms need to mind their own business, my lord. There is no plan. And if there was, why would I be obligated to tell you? I serve Cersei. Not all Lannisters.”

“That makes me feel as though there is a plan, but you’re right, you’ve no obligation to tell me.” He stands up, grabbing his helmet and looks down at me. “The last time a member of your house,  _ bastard _ or not, had a plan that involved a Lannister, they drowned. Please do remember that.” With that, he excuses himself and leaves my room, and once I’m alone, I slump down in my chair and close my eyes, taking deep, steadying breaths.

_ I’m doomed. _


	8. To Be A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei Lannister marries Robert Baratheon. But the wedding isn't as perfect as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for being late honestly really I do. Fuck personal life and school, it interferes with everything.

Dayana’s fingers brush gently through my hair while she twists and braids it, knotting it in some places to keep it in place, and once she’s finished, she helps me step into the long gown of red brocade, a thin layer of golden lace covering it before I leave her to get ready herself, making the quick walk to Cersei Lannister’s chambers, helping her prepare for her wedding day. Through the entire process, her eyes are on me, watching my every move, and my eyes meet hers.

In her eyes, I find conflicting emotions, those of happiness, excitement, rage, and, the greatest one: fear. Not bothering to reassure her, knowing it will do no good, I just finish lacing her dress before having her sit, beginning to work on the hairstyle we agreed would be best for the day. A bunch of braids, twisted up in layers on the back of her head have silver ribbons woven between them to hold them together, offering structure and support to the mass of silky gold. Once I’m confident they’re secure, I begin to take the rest of her hair, twisting it into two long twists that rest comfortably over her shoulders.

Meeting her eyes in the mirror, my fingers move deftly, taking the golden bracelet from my own wrist before sliding it onto hers, glad that both of our wrists are dainty. Her eyes flicker down to it and I look down, whispering gently while giving her finishing touches. “It isn’t much, I’m aware. But it’s always brought me good fortune.”

“I don’t need your baubles,” she scoffs, causing me to reach out to take it, but then she stops me. “Forgive me. You’ve been loyal and I shouldn’t take these nerves on you, Eretria. I appreciate the notion.”

“Your Grace,” I whisper, curtsying deeply before rising and helping her up, bringing her to the full-length mirror to take in her own image, one of beauty and grace, perfect regality. With one more deep breath, she nods in approval and I turn, walking out of the room to take the veil from Dayana, who keeps her eyes on the ground. Returning to my lady, the veil is positioned and the two of us exit her chambers, Dayana walking behind her while I walk in front. Feeling uncomfortable with the order of things, Dayana is moved to walk in front of Cersei while I walk behind, and I feel two people fall into step behind me.

The two hired swords courtesy of Tyrion Lannister follow our every move, even as we get into the boxes to be carried to the Sept of Baelor. Upon our arrival, Dayana and I help Cersei step out, leading her up the steps as the people surrounding the sept cheer and cry out her name and praises for House Lannister. Readjusting her skirts one last time, Lord Tywin comes over, ready to walk her down the aisle, giving Dayana and I a nod of dismissal. Watching how Robert, the young king with a black beard and matching hair stands with his shoulders back and head high, I understand why every girl in the Kingdoms desires him, but the man next to him draws my eye as well. Eddard Stark is honorable and stands with the king’s family, Robert’s brothers Stannis and Renly.

Finally, the doors open and everyone turns, watching the golden-haired lady walk down the steps and across the sept before climbing more stairs to reach Robert. With my eyes fixed firmly on Robert while he cloaks Cersei to bring her under his protection and listening to them as they say the holy words, a smile spreads across my face. Cersei is beaming, a grin that lights up her face and makes her look even more beautiful than usual. Sealing their union with a kiss, everybody claps, and soft laughs escape my throat while I celebrate the beginning of a new era: the reign of Queen Cersei of House Lannister and King Robert of the House Baratheon. Cheering with everyone else, my noises are cut off as a hand claps over my throat and my hands are held behind my back with one hand, and I’m being dragged out of the sept before something hard hits the back of my head and my world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love this story and I am doing my damndest to write. Love you guys, comments welcome!


	9. Nothing But A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria finds herself in a predicament beyond her imaginings: and her captor blames it all on her.

“We should kill her and leave her body at the gates,” a voice hisses, and the words draw me out of a slumber that I didn’t realize I was in. Not making a move to alert them to my consciousness, my eyes shift about and I slowly come to the conclusion that they’ve blindfolded me, either that or they’ve blinded me. Deciding to hope for the former and not the latter, my attention is drawn to footsteps coming closer to me, checking bindings that weren’t noticeable until they tighten them and the cloth digs into my skin, holding my arms to the chair even tighter.

“That isn’t what we were hired to do. Our brother will be here soon to relieve us of our duty,” another voice, gruff and deep, growls back, and a smack is delivered, probably to the back of the first voice’s head.

“We should never have done it. They’ll kill us in the most imaginative of ways if they find out,” Voice one whispers, and his voice has risen in pitch. “Now that the bitch is about to be crowned queen.”

“He’s our captain, we can’t control it,” the second voice snaps, and a creaking sound comes from what I assume to be a chair.

Hearing more footsteps, it’s becoming more and more difficult to keep my breathing even as hands reach out and begin to run over my body from my shoulders down to my breasts, playing with them over the brocade until they’re removed and a sharp slap is delivered not too far from me, causing me to flinch. Feeling two sets of eyes on me, my whole body tenses up and my eyes flit around frantically behind the blindfold. The heat is taken off of me as a heavy door opens and loud footfalls hit my ears, moving down steps until the blindfold is ripped off of my face and Evin is sitting in front of me with a lopsided grin on his face and ice in his eyes, contradicting the casual position as he straddles a backward chair.

“Hello, little cub,” he whispers, and my eyes hold his, unwilling to concede that he has the dominance in this situation. “It is  _ so difficult _ to get to you. I mean, at one point  _ you _ were coming to  _ me _ with seduction but it was all for the Lannister bitch, wasn’t it?” His fingers reach up and run over my braided black hair, down to the lightly tanned skin of my neck, causing me to shiver. “You tease and you tease and you tease… but you never follow through. And I am very tired of you never following through.” With that, he gets up and stands in front of me, gripping the front of my dress tightly before he rips it open, shocking me with the sheer brute force.

Beginning to shake now, my eyes still don’t leave his, but soon they’re flickering away in shame when he rips through my shift as well and my breasts spill out. Feeling a flush come across my cheeks as he examines them, larger than handfuls but not large, and I know there are whores in the Capital that have bigger ones. Soon he’s gripping them and my eyes snap up to his, refusing to give him the satisfaction of me giving up my fight. One of his hands leaves my breast and begins to work on his trousers, pushing them down and he begins to stroke his manhood, though I refuse to look.

Trying to get out of the bonds keeping my hands trapped behind my back, one of the men comes up behind me and holds them tightly, switching the rope out for chains that he attaches to the wall. Moving from my own chair, I back up against the wall, refusing to speak despite the lack of a gag. Evin just chuckles and shakes his head, looking down at me before he presses his body tightly to mine and begins to lift my skirts, ripping my smallclothes off of my body and tossing them aside. Finally realizing exactly what’s about to happen, that I’m truly about to lose my virtue in such a way, my eyes widen and I whimper.

“No,” I whisper. “Please, Evin, don’t. I’ve never done anything to hurt you, please, don’t!”

A slap is swiftly delivered to my cheek, making me squeal and my face burns from where his hand struck. “Shut up,” he hisses in my ear, rubbing me in just the right place to cause me to squirm. “You’re no better than a glorified whore at this point.” Staring up at him when he speaks, my bottom lip quivers and then I cry out loudly as he pushes inside of me roughly, stretching me uncomfortably before a painful barrier seems to break and he grunts, stopping when he’s fully seated within me.

Unable to stand the satisfied smirk he has on his face, my eyes close and I turn my head to the side, praying to the gods to save me from this fate, and if they can’t to at least give me the strength not to cry and show him just how weak I truly am. When he pulls out, I know what’s going to come next and then he shoves back in, rutting in and out of me before he pulls out completely and turns me around so my breasts are pressed roughly to the wall. With my hands braced against the wall to protect my sensitive nipples, whimpers and half-hearted pleas continue to leave my lips with every repeated thrust, tears streaming down my face as the other two men snicker softly.

When Evin’s hands tighten on my hips, his thrusts become rougher and choked sobs escape while he releases grunts and moans, whispering dirty things in my ear that makes me cry all the more. Not too long after he increases his pace, he loses his rhythm and bites the juncture of my neck and shoulder, sucking a deep mark there until he slams into me one more time and I feel something hot flood inside of me. Sobbing softly, he slaps my ass and pulls out of me, and the loss of his weight to hold me up leads me to fall to the ground, doing my best to cover myself with my tattered dress.

“You lads can do what you want with her until I get back. I’ll be back once I’ve made a decision about her. For now, I’ll settle for her suffering.”

Turning to look over my shoulder, Evin winks at me before walking out of the room, and as soon as the door opens, I let out a blood-curdling scream before my head is shoved into the wall, but someone heard me, they had to. With the door closing quickly behind Evin, both men descend upon me like vultures and my eyes close, the only thing going through my mind now is a prayer to the Mother to spare me the trials of pregnancy.

But when have the Gods ever been as merciful as that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I am here on time for once in my life. This just kind of came out of my brain when I started rewatching the series in case anyone was curious as to WHY this suddenly appeared as it does.
> 
> Comments are welcome, as always.


	10. A Lannister Always Pays His Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's saved by the unexpected, the result is even more so.

My entire body aches as I lay naked on the cold, stone floor of wherever it is that I’m being kept, my dress long since discarded, cut off of my body since my captors didn’t want to take the chances of unchaining my hands. Having spent the past week pissing and shitting in the closest corner I can reach whenever the men leave, being alone is a blessing. Still waiting for Evin to make up his mind as to whether he’s going to kill me or not, my body has been used as though it were nothing, and sometimes they’ll flip a coin down to me and leave it there before snatching it back up. Whether it’s the same coin or not never really registers in my mind, and all thoughts of it are wiped out when the door opens and I pull my knees to my chest, keeping my modesty covered despite it being a moot point now. Watching as Evin and his two men walk into the room, he crouches in front of me, tucking his fingers under my chin to force me to look at him.

“Good news, little cub. You’re going to live, for now, the idea of seeing you suffer is too sweet an opportunity to miss. So we’ve offered a substantial ransom instead.”

The news is of little comfort. The Lannisters do not respond well to ransoms, especially not for someone worth as little as I am. With him leaving after delivering news of his decision, the men both smirk before going out to find whores to fuck or ale to drink. Tugging on my chains, my bottom lip quivers and the light in the room changes while the day grows older. Falling asleep eventually, my body is curled up awkwardly and my thoughts go back to days spent on the Rock, playing with Cersei and her brother on the cliffs and in the water, enjoying the feeling of the wet sand between my toes.

It’s all interrupted by the door swinging open wide and ten men march into the building, causing me to shriek and cover myself up. As Tywin Lannister pushes past them, his eyes train on me before he nods to one of his men. The man comes over and swings his sword, breaking the chains holding me to the wall. His men search for my gown, and as one holds it up to Lord Tywin, the older man grumbles, then removes his cloak and wraps me in it despite my protests of his proximity to my extremities. Carefully, his men surround me and I’m led out of the building for the first time, my head low while walking behind the Lannister patriarch. Stopping just after him, he lifts me by my waist onto a horse that he then swiftly mounts, keeping my modesty covered while he flicks the reins and the horse begins to move, his men surrounding us to keep us safe.

When we enter the Red Keep, Dayana is nowhere to be found, but the rest of Cersei’s handmaidens are prepared to help me, taking me from Lord Tywin, who had returned to King’s Landing for his daughter’s wedding and coronation. With the girls bringing me to my room, I hear instructions ordered to the guards, Gold Cloaks, to keep me safe instead of the Lannister household guard. With it being Lannister guardsmen that took me, nobody trusts them at the moment, it seems.

Gold Cloaks firmly stationed outside of my chamber door, my friends, ladies to Cersei, bathe me and help me dress in one of my softer gowns, made of light yellow satin with a red silk sash, and my hair is braided loosely and twisted gently on the back of my head. Each girl takes one of my wrists, paying them extra attention while cleaning them and bandaging them. Finally clean, they leave me, going to fetch me some actual food to make up for the lack of it for the past week. While I’m alone, my fingers move around, brushing over the few personal things that I have before my hand rests on my stomach and I send up yet another prayer to the Gods, begging them to keep me from being pregnant. Jumping when the door opens, one of the Gold Cloaks is standing in my room, looking at me apologetically.

“Lord Tyrion is here to see you, my lady.”

“I’m not a lady,” I whisper. “Thank you, but I don’t want to see him.”

He nods and closes the door, letting me go to sit on the windowsill, looking out at the hustle and bustle of King’s Landing. When the door opens, I whip around and see Lord Tyrion Lannister walking into the room and I know that a flash of his Lannister gold got him past my guards anyway.

“Quite the setup outside your room. Who knew you were so important to my family?” he asks, and I shake my head.

“Don’t pretend that you didn’t have something to do with it, _my lord_.”

“My lady, have I upset you in some way in the few minutes you’ve been in my presence?”

“You promised you would _protect me_ from the psychotic ways of your Captain Evin. You _failed_ , my lord. They kept me in that hut and raped me for a week. _A week_ . If I am supposed to thank you for a job not done, then _thank you_.” Turning to look out the window, I am met with silence from the dwarf for once until his voice is closer to me than I was expecting.

“My lady,” he whispers, and his hand gently slips into mine. “I am _truly_ sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize. What’s done is done.”

“No. I made you a promise. The debt that I owe you now for breaking such an important promise is one that will be difficult to repay. But trust me, my lady. A Lannister always pays his debts. And this is one I plan to pay in full, with interest.”

Looking over at him, he bows out of the room before he leaves, the door closing heavily behind him and my shaking breath evens out once more. It seems the Lannisters have decided to pay this debt as a family, but whether that’s good or bad is still a mystery. I suppose I’ll find out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me on top of things! Hehehehe. Comments are always appreciated!


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria is given an awakening... and she isn't sure how to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me, everything has a purpose and this story will only grow.

My time alone is not long, as shortly after the Imp leaves, my lady Cersei steps into the room, waving her guard away so that the two of us may be alone. Standing as soon as she enters, she motions me to sit which I do gratefully, my body still aching painfully. She slowly moves over to me, making sure that I won’t flinch away, and then she takes my wrists, looking at the bandages before she looks up at me and sighs.

“I’m sorry to have disappointed you, my lady,” I finally whisper, breaking the silence, and she meets my own emerald eyes with hers.

“You’re apologizing for something that was entirely out of your control. It should be me and my family apologizing to you.” My eyes widen when she speaks, and the implications make me shift in my seat, then she reaches out and takes my hands, prompting me to look up at her. “There are many reasons why I trust you so fully. But you are… my friend.”

“It’s an honor that you think so, my lady,” I breathe, looking up into her eyes, and she smiles down at me.

“My father told me some things in your absence that I was told not to repeat,” she sighs when she stands, and she goes to pour us both some wine, her skirts blowing around her with every step.  “Though I feel it’s unfair to keep such a truth about parentage from someone who deserves to know it the most. After all, the wrong people have found out and it is now putting you and my entire family at risk.”

“The suspense is killing me, my lady.”

A dry laugh leaves her and she turns, handing me the glass goblet of decadent wine. “My father gave a warning to the Lord of Castamere many years before he took drastic action by means of… taking his mistress in much the same way the guards took you. Only she fell pregnant and was downgraded to a kitchen wench without honor, and she was forbidden to return to the kingdom of her birth.” My breath catches in my throat and slowly I realize exactly what she’s implying, though I can’t bring myself to believe the words. “My father brought you into service at Casterly Rock because he is your father, too.” With the words hanging thick in the air, the goblet slips from my fingers and shatters on the ground, the wine splattering in a large puddle on the floor.

My nimble fingers slip through my long, black hair while the words process in my mind and memories whir past, trying to show me any hint of my true parentage. Of course, my father lacked the green eyes but there were many in his house that had them. My mother always told me stories about the desert she longed to return to so she could be with her best friend, Ellaria, who was no more than a toddler when she’d left her home. The letters sent between the two used to bring tears to my eyes and I longed to understand the appeal of the home she could never go back to. Now that I understand why, something deep inside of me stirs, though I don’t know how to classify it. The feeling of rage at Lord Tywin for denying her such a right or the idea that my time spent with the Lannisters, being groomed to their liking, was them making me part of the family as close as they can. But Tywin Lannister would not want it publicized that he has a bastard, which would explain the newfound desire to keep me out of the eyes of King’s Landing until everything else has passed.

Frozen in my place, Cersei has to physically shake me to bring me back to life and she has a flicker of annoyance in her eyes before she sits down and sips from her goblet. My lady is not cruel, though she is not habitually kind to many people. It never struck me how odd it was that she favored me quite so much, or how strange it was that Tywin  _ wanted _ me close to Cersei for some reason. Finally meeting her eyes, a smile is spread across her face that can only be classified as satisfaction. My reaction has granted her some amusement which I’m sure she needed in the time. If rumors from the handmaidens that tended to me are to be believed, the marriage to our new king is already on a rocky path.

“It changes nothing, my lady,” I finally whisper. “I will serve you until you no longer have need of me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she smiles. “Now, I will leave you. Get some rest.”

“Yes, my lady,” I nod as she rises and leaves, instructing that someone come to clean up the broken glass and spilled wine before she’s walking down the hall, a team of Gold Cloaks surrounding her. Standing to clear the table for the food that my friends are bringing me, my eyes focus on a ring in the shape of a lion’s head on the table that was not there before, and I carefully slip it onto my ring finger. “Hear me roar.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I welcome criticism and feedback that may permit me to improve myself and my writing.


End file.
